1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module mounted on a personal mobile terminal or the like and having an image capturing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of communications technologies and digital information processing technologies has led to emerging technologies associated with portable terminals equipped with a variety of functions such as information processing and operation, communications, image information input/output and the like.
Examples of such portable terminals may include personal digital assistants (PDA) having digital camera and communications functions, portable phones having a digital camera function, and personal multi-media players (PMP).
Furthermore, the development of digital camera technologies and information storage capacity has generalized the mounting of high-performance digital camera modules on personal portable terminals and the like.
Also, according to consumers' propensities, personal portable terminals have been gradually transformed into multimedia devices utilizing various peripheral devices such as camera modules, mobile communications modules and the like. This allows the consumers to use various functions regardless of location and time.
Here, the various functions may refer to multimedia services for storing, transmitting and providing still images and videos as well as voice and data.
In this regard, the personal portable terminals need to be equipped with functions requiring shooting at close range, and technologies allowing for shooting at even closer range are in demand.